1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device including a light blocking portion at a recessed portion of a passivation layer and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are classified into liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices, organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display devices, plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, electrophoretic display (“EPD”) devices, and the like, based on a light emitting scheme thereof.
Among the types of the display devices, an LCD device includes two substrates opposing each other, an electrode on at least one of the two substrates, and a liquid crystal layer between the two substrates.
The LCD device typically includes a plurality of thin film transistors and a pixel electrode on one of the two substrates and a plurality of color filters, a light blocking portion, and a common electrode on the other of the two substrates. Recently, a display device having a color filter on array (“COA”) structure, in which a color filter, a light blocking portion, a pixel electrode, and the like, except a common electrode, are formed on a single substrate, has been researched. In addition, a display device having a black column spacer structure, in which a column spacer, configured to maintain a cell gap uniform between the two substrates, is formed integrally with the light blocking portion to simplify a process, has been researched.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.